Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 21. Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 1 plant |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |EM = Three |before = Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version) |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to complete the objectives and beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty This level can be a nuisance without the proper plants. Because of the elements of this level, this can be a hard combination to defeat the zombies with. The Pianist Zombie stands out the most, especially with the player having to lose no more than 1 plant. The player needs a long ranged plant to deal with this, as well as it being powerful. However, there are also Chicken Wrangler Zombie, so plants like Lightning Reed or Snapdragon should be used. The flowers also provide another problem, in addition to the position they are in, right in front of some minecarts. Using plants like Melon-pult and Coconut Cannon on minecarts are ideal for this level, as they can easily take down some of the more powerful zombies in this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 2 |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :See Wild West - Day 23#Strategies Gallery NewWW23M.png|Level menu NewWW23G1.png NewWW23G2.png|Final wave NewWW23R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Level UP (Dandelion, Rose Swordsman) - Wild West Day 23 (Ep.83)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |EM = Three |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 1 plant |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version) |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to complete the objectives as well as beat the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty Levelled-up Pianist Zombies will obviously be a big threat to those who do not have powerful ranged attacking plants, as the player must not lose more than 1 plant. Along with levelled-up Chicken Wrangler Zombies, which cause Level 1 Lightning Reeds to be less effective, the zombie horde can wreck down the player's entire defense easily. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 2 |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Using the same strategy as the Normal Mode would work, but the player should upgrade his/her plants first, or replace the plants used there with the powerful plants you have, such as the Kiwifruit. *It is recommended to upgrade the Lightning Reed through Plant Adventures, or use Level 4 Magic-shrooms or its Plant Food ability to stop the Chicken Wranglers. The player could also use Spikerocks, but remember to keep an eye on them in order not to lose more than 1 plant. Keep in mind that using Plant Food or planting the same plant on it will restore its health. *At all times, pay attention to the objectives. Remember to keep an eye on the flowers as well. Gallery NewWW23HG1.png NewWW23HG2.png|Final wave NewWW23HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Level UP (Dandelion, Rose Swordsman) - Wild West Day 23 (Ep.83)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with one flag